Gale's Girl
by Clemsongirl5183
Summary: Gale volunteers for Peeta. Gale and Katniss go into the area together. Katniss/Gale
1. Chapter 1

I could feel my mouth moving, but the words I was screaming were lost on me. I saw Gale pick up a screaming Prim and carry her away.

"Primrose Everdeen." I looked up in , Effie, the woman who looked as though a rainbow had just puked on her, had not just said my sister's name. I turned to see my little Prim slowly walk to the stage. Everything seemed to move in a blur from that point on.

"Come on up." The preppy woman was saying to me, waving her hand in encouragement. What I had done was slowly sinking in. I slowly walked towards the stage. It took every fiber in my being not to turn and run from this madness. Everything was going by in a flash, as if I have no control over what's going on. I watched as the crowd raised their hands to me, for me. I felt something side of me move and I stood a little taller.

"Now for the boys," Effie said as she dipped her hand into the giant class container. "PeetaMellark. Come on up, Peeta, and join Katniss."

I winced as I heard my name in that sickly sweet voice. I could have never imagined that I would be the one up here waiting for slaughter. Better me than Prim. I just hope it's not too hard on her when I leave. There's no point in relying on Mother, she will just "go away" in the head again.

Gale. He is how she will survive. He will take care of her, I know he will. I started to look for him in the crowd, but he's not with the boys his age. Hemust have left with- There he is! Wait! Why is he walking up to the stage? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Peeta guy walk back to where he was standing. My blood ran cold and my heart stopped. No. This is wrong. He couldn't have.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in the history of District 12, we have TWO volunteers! How exciting!" Effie said in her polite voice, clapping like a crazy person. Gale stepped up beside me, taking his hand in mine. He caught my eye for a moment before thrusting our hands into the air. "Give it up for Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne!"

"Don't worry, Catnip. You're going to make it out."

* * *

_**SO! I got a Beat to go back and edit this! Can we give a warm round of applause to Pantherae! She is so cool! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I got to the room where I gte to say goodbye to my family I realize how much damage I've done. How is my family suppose to get food? I had only taken Rory out hunting with me once(I didn't like to share my Katniss time) thy couldn't rely on that. Hopefully Prims goat could pull them through until Katniss once and came home victor.

"GALE!" I heard my mom scream as I was attacked by hugs from my family. They were all crying except Rory. I turned to Rory. The kid was so small but I knew he has it in him to take care of this family.

"Go into the woods and try to make some decent snares. If you manage to catch anything sell it to the mayor. If you cant catch anything go to Madge, I'm sure she'll give you some money. Mom will be able to contribute a little bit." I turn to tell everyone goodbye, knowing that this will be the last time I will see them.

K. POV

I started sobbing as soon as I was out of sight. Effie and the peacekeepers led gale and I to our rooms. When I get there I suck in all my tears to look string for Prim. When they walked in I grabbed them in hugs. Telling Prim softly not to cry. Told my mother what she needed to hear, knowing that she will just zone out again

They were taken or should I say dragged out of my room. I sat with my head in my hands. How was I going to do this? I heard the door click and saw Gale's shoes.

"Come on," Gale said softly. "Time to get on the train."

"Why did you do it?" I said looking up at him. "Why?"

"I think you know why I did it KAtniss." He said and he walked out of my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

K POV

I sat at the table with Gale waiting for Haymitch, our mentor, to come. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was the reason that Gale would never see his family again. I know that if he makes it home he would take care of my mom and Prim.

Haymitch walked, or should I say stumbled in. His eyes locked on Gale's hand which was surrounding mine. "Well well well, looks like we have a set of lovebirds here," he snorted obnoxiously.

"No!" I yelled and quickly yanked my hand away from Gale's. I thought I saw something flicker in his eyes. Hurt? Anger? I couldn't tell because just as quickly as it appeared it vanished.

"Too bad, then you would have had the romance thing going for you," Haymitch said before taking another swig of his drink.

* * *

"Sweetheart ya'll will do fine," Haymitch half yelled at me as Gale and I ride away. I suddenly see the flames surround my body. I have the urge to stop, drop, and roll. I feel Gale slip his hand into mine as we roll into view. I could hear the people yelling the names of the District 2 tributes. But as soon as we came into sight that changed.

I heard my name being yelled everywhere. It made me feel empower. It was the biggest rush I've ever had. Gale pulled our linked hands into the air and the crowd loved it. They went wild over the couple on fire. I started to blow kisses with my free hand. Gale pulls me close to him and gives me a kiss on the cheek and I giggle.

Then I realize something.

These are the same people who want me to go into the arena in a few days. These are the people who like to watch innocent kids kill each other. I had been so caught up in the whirlwind of things..

I turned and saw my face on the screens and could see that I was no longer smiling. I had a grim look on my face . This isn't going to get me sponsors, which is what I need if I want to get home to Prim. I grit my teeth and bring a false smile to my face. I look up at Gale and see he now has a sad look on his face. Did he just have the same realization I did?

* * *

**So please review. If I don't get any review I'm not going to update. Plus I really want to know ya'lls opinion on the story. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

G POV

I tried to act natural as I walked back to my room. Katniss had embarrassed me. Well, I guess I embarrassed her by kissing her. Haymitch thought it was brilliant and that it could turn into something great. I wasn't trying to think up some romantic ploy! I was just so caught up in the moment.

I mean, I saw all those people that I hated cheering me on. They were also cheering KAtniss on. Being associated with Katniss is something I'm use to but I looked down and it felt like the world had stopped she looked amazing with fire surrounding her and she was smiling bigger than I had ever seen. She look strong.. And beautiful.

Looking at her I just couldn't help it. I leaned down and kissed her. On the cheek of course. She kept smiling and waving like it was no big deal. Ouch, no response.

Then she got a sour look on her face. Double ouch. She stopped waving for a minute and just stood there. She was clearly unhappy. Then she started smiling again, but I could tell; after knowing Katniss for so long; it was fake. I guess any chance of romance is gone. Katniss is off-limits.

* * *

**So it's short. But I will write longer chapters if more people review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So tomorrow you both have training," Haymitch said. "Stay out of the way of the careers. Don't try to show off with any skills until your private session. What kind of skills do ya'll have anyways?"

"Katniss is amazing with an arrow," Gale says looking down at my plate. He hasn't talked to me all morning.

"Yes, but Gale isn't too shabby himself plus he is strong and knows how to set up snares." I said trying to give a compliment like he had done for me.

"Well, looks like I actually have a team with a chance this year," Haymitch said. "Plus you look good together. Maybe we can put up the whole romance act." Romance act? Oh gosh, Gale is going to eat this up. I cant let us look like idiots in love though. I mean I'm not sure how I feel about Gale anymore. At home he always had plently of girls drooling over him if he wanted them. But he didn't, does that mean he likes me?

"Absolutely not," Gale roared. Woah what? I was the one who was suppose to have a problem. Does Gale not even want to pretend to be in love with me? Since when did I even care?

"Why not? Haymitch asked, clearly upset that we disagreed.

"Because if you haven't noticed I am too repulsive for Katniss." Gale said.

"What?" I asked. "Gale why would you even think that?" Gale just stood up suddenly and left the table.

"I think you have a little problem sweetheart." Haymitch said and he left the table as well. I sighed and got up too. What would make Gale say that? I thought I had done a fairly good job hiding any feelings I've had towards anyone lately. I walked into his room ready to apologize. I looked around but he wasn't in there.

"Gale?" I looked in his bathroom. Nothing.

I went back to my room and laid on my bed just wondering what made Gale snap like that.

* * *

**Please review. They make my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I need some fresh air. I got up and went to the rooftop. I saw a big figure leaning on the railing.

"Gale?" I called out.

"Katniss, can't you just leave me alone?"

"Why would I do that Gale? You're the one who volunteered to come into the games with me for no reason! Then you just snap at me at dinner. What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh come on Katniss, don't act like you can't tell," Gale said as he turned to face me. Gosh he's tall, at least 6'2. I feel like a midget.

"Can't tell what?" I asked.

"This," and he leans down to kiss me. The kiss is full of passion I didn't know I had. I pulled back and put his forehead against mine. "Catnip, I love you."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reveiwed! It means a lot.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Love? Uhm what? I just stood there looking into his eyes. I know that I like Gale. I mean, I like Gale a lot but, him and I.. Gale pulls me into a hug and kisses me on the forehead.

"Katniss, you don't have to say it back," Gales says as he kisses my forehead. "I just wanted you to know that I love you more than anything." I nod against his chest. I felt like I was about to fall over I was so sleepy. "Come on, we should get to sleep."

"Okay," I said as he leads me to my room. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Katniss," Gale starts.

"Just for tonight," I pleaded. " We don't have much time together."

"Just for tonight." He said and we went to lay in my bed. I snuggled close to him and sniffed him never wanting to forget his smell.

* * *

"So have the two of you made up?" Haymitch asked at breakfast. Gale smiled and tightened his grip on our intertwined hands under the table.

"Something like that," Gale said.

"Great so the whole romance act.?" Haymitch said looking questioningly at us.

"Um do we really have to try to convince all of Panem that we are in love?" I asked. I didn't want the whole world to think I'm some long sick fool, that could be taken as a weakness. Or what if the people didn't think I was good enough for Gale, lots of girls would die to be with someone like Gale.

"Considering it would help you in the games,"Haymitch replied. "I think that you should. Now you have training after this so lets go over some of the rules you will need.."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! I am trying to make them longer but it would take more time to update.. So you tell me. Update quicker with shorter chapters or longer chapters with a longer wait.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So where would you like to go next?" Gale asked. We were in the training center, we had already had done the knot station and the fire station.

"Lets go try our luck with the spears," I said. We walked over to the station and saw one of the career districts girl. She was throwing those knifes as if they weighted nothing, hitting the target perfect each time. Gale goes and grabs a spear and just holds it.

"Go on Gale," I said comfortingly. "You can do it." Gale takes a breath and throws the spear fast and gets a near bulls eye and barely misses.

"Wow nice shot Gale!"

"Yeah pretty decent, for someone from 12," the girl from District 2 says as she walks away from the station.

"Okay your turn, Katniss," Gale says as he hands me a spear. Breathe, if this doesn't work out you always have archery. I lean back and throw the arrow as hard as I can, and miss drastically, barely making it on the board.

"Ha I guess this isn't your thing Catnip," Gale says.

"Yeah well, I'll still kick your butt in archery."

"Oh yeah whatever." Gale says as we walk over.

"I don't wanna embarrass you Gale," I say jokingly.

"Oh yeah?" he says then grabs he in a headlock.

"GALE!" I yell as he starts to tickle me. I start to giggle uncontrollably . "STOP!" I start to get out of his grip so he tackles me to the floor and puts my arms over my head. "Gale stop I'm getting mad!" I say in-between giggles.

"Say Gale is the smartest person in District 12."

I giggle.

"Say it!" Gale half screams as he continues to tickle me.

"Gale," I say as I giggle, "is the smartest person in 12!"

"The strongest person."

"Gale stop!" I say. Gale just gives he an evil look, "Gale is the strongest."

"The fastest runner."

"You are the best everything," I say. " Now let me go."

Gale laughs at my face and leans in to kiss my nose. He stands up and puts his arm out to help me up.

"Jerk," I say under my breath. Gale just laughs at me. I turn and see the audience we have seemed to attracted. I don't think Haymitch will be happy with this.

* * *

**I stole a little idea from The Blue Lagoon. Haha please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

G. POV

"Well," Haymitch said at dinner. "I guess the romance act is already under way." Then he chuckled.

"You saw that?" Katniss asked. Gosh I hope Katniss isn't mad at me. I just got forgot where we were for a minute and I was remember back when me and Katniss would just joke around and have a good time. I missed that.

"Well of course I did sweetheart," Haymitch said. "And Gale out did you." Um what does that mean?

"What?"

"You didnt do anything. But its okay you can act all gooey tomorrow." Haymitch said. Oh shoot that's going to make Katniss mad.

"Well Im sorry that not all of us like to look like lovesick idiots."

"Do you want to livee?"

"Yes," Katniss said. "But I don't want to go get attached to someone right before one of us must die."

"Katniss you don't actually have to love him." Haymitch said in a duh voice. Katniss just stood up and left. I got up to follow her. "Gale," Haymitch called out. I turned around.

"Yes?"

"Come sit." I walked over to him. " Now I can tell that this is hard for you."

"What is?" I asked totally confused.

"I can tell you love Katniss,"And I think she's pretty crazy about you." I just stared at him. "She just doesn't show it the way most girl do."

"So what?" Why does this matter to me?

"So it'll be hard to get her to agree to making you look at her all lovey in front of everyone."

"So we go for a different approach."

"Or at you interview you proclaim your love for her."

"Katniss won't like that."

"Gale," Haymitch said standing up to leave. " That's why we don't tell her." Then he walks out of the room.

* * *

**Not my favorite chapter.. Please review though!**

**Thanks for every one who did review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

G. POV

I've never kept something from Katniss. It just feels wrong. I hope she doesn't get too mad. I watch as she climbs up on the stage. Wow she looks beautiful. She looks more graceful than anyone I've ever seen, everything she does amazes me. She looks so strong and confident, even though she ws freaking out a little bit before she went on stage. I knew should would do fine once she got pn stage though.

As she walks off stage i feel like I am about to puke. When they call my name I straighten by back and put on a cocky grin. I Shake hands with the blue headed dude, wow he smells funny. We make mindless conversation about my life beofre the games. I can hear a good many girls scraming my name everytime i smile.

"So Gale," Caesar says and leans forward. " Do you have a lucky girl waiting for you at home?"

I chuckle. "Actually no," I say and I let my eyes scan the crowd. When i see a girl who looks about my age I wink.

"Come on," he says slapping my shoulder. "Surely a guy like you has lots of girls wanting you."

"There has been one girl who has caught my eye in District 12."

"Please tell."

I turn to look where all the other tributes are waiting. I search for Katniss, when i catch her glaze she has a surprised kind of angry look on her face. "The only girl i have ever love and will ever love is waiting for me on the side of the stage." Caesar lets out a huge grin.

"I suspect it is none other than Mrs. katniss Everdeen."

* * *

"There has been one girl who has caught my eye." Gale says. I can't believe he would lead me on, tell me eveything he did, KISS ME! All this while he likes someone else. I feel so stupid. I walk over to a chair to sit down, I've never felt like a bigger idiot.I mean what is this some kind of ploy he made up to have me melting in his arms just to kill me off quick? I love back at 12. Psh.. I see Gale walk off the stage and look around not seeing my sitting in the chair. I stand up and storm over to him.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" I asked feeling my face boil up. "I have trusted you with everything my whole life and you keep something as important as this away from me? Some stupid love interest. I told you everthing back home! Did you think I would care?" I start to yell creating quite the scene. Gale opens up his mouth probably just to utter some excuse or apoligize."Well guess what Gale? I dont care about you. But i do care that you told me you loved me, made me feel like a lovesick fool when this whole time you have had something with someone back home. Was this your way to kill me off? What? Was I too big of a threat? I hope you're happy Gale." I said and i turn on my heel and walk straight to the elevator. I get on and press the small button that reads 12. I look up and see Gale just staring back at me with a messed up look on his face. Boy am I glad I don't have to deal with him anymore.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has review! Sorry for such the long wait!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I never thought I would say this, but right now I'm not totally dreading the games. It must be better than staying in this stupid penthouse any longer. Everything here is awkward and everyone here can feel it. Training seperately was obvious, Gale and I haven't said one word to each other. I bet he resents getting into this whole mess. I mean he apparenltly has a girl back home, why would he risk his life for his best friend. We wreen't even as close as I thought we were.

Cinna leads me to a room. I walk inside, all that's in here is a table with gear on it and a circular platform. I already know what the platform is for, to take me to the Games.

"Katniss," Cinna says trying to get my attention back, he has benn talking to me for awhile but I'm just to nervous to listen. "Try to meet up with Gale." I give him a funny look. "Do you really want you two to die with what went on? I mean I know that's not what you expected Gale to say. But i mean Haymitch meantioned it during dinner so you would think you would expect it." Wait Haymitch mentioned Gale talking about his real true lover during dinner?

"You now have 1 minuete until the games," a voice says from one of the intercoms in this room.

"Katniss," Cinna says grabbing hold of my shoulders. "You can do this. I believe in you, and you need to believe in yourself," Cinna reached one of his hands into his pants pockets and brings something gold in front of my face. I grab hold of it and play with it in my hands. It's the mockingjay i got right before I left for the games. "I thought you might want to keep that with you." Cinna softly takes it out of my hands and pins it to the collar of my shirt.

"30 secounds." I look up and Cinna with frightened eyes.

"Don't worry Katniss," He says as we walk over to the platform. "This is not going to be the last time we will meet."

"You promise?" I asked knowing that I'm the one that's in controll of that.

"Yes," he says and he wraps me into a big hug. I wrap my arms around him as tight as they will go. I take a deep breath and take in Cinna's smell. Knowing this is it, I don't feel as ready for the games as I thought I was 5 minutes ago.

"20 seconds." That just makes me squeez Cinna tighter.

"You can do this," Cinna says as he releases me much too soon. I slowly let up my grip on him and turn to face the platform.

"10 secounds." I step onto the platform and turn to face Cinna. We both count down in silent words as i slow go up.

"9" I can still see Cinna.

"8" I take one last breath.

"7" I'm being lifted into a bright light.

"6" I am still blinded from the light but try to get my surroundings.

"5." I can se once more and look around for Gale. I see the career tributes getting antsy. The big blonde one from 2 looks like he would pounch on anyone who got in his way.

"4." Note to self: Run in the opposite dirrection of District 2.

"3." My eyes set on some bow in the Cornicopia. I look around and see Gale staring straighten back at me.

"2." Gale shakes his head somehow knowing I was planning to go after the bows. I don't know how I will manage to survive without the bow. I won't be able to protect myself and I'll have no way to get any food.

"1." That's it I'm deffinately going after those arrows. My eyes lock on them. Now all I have to do is out run 23 people and get out of there sight until they start to hunt for me.

_BEEP_

* * *

**_Thanks Again For All The Reviews! Please Continue To Review._**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"1." I start to run straight for the Capricornia. I'm easily out running most of the tributes, the only one that got there before me is the District 2 male tribute. I run to the other side of the Capricornia as him, he does not look like a guy I want to mess with. I see some weapons and backpacks, I grab a fairly small knife, a sword, and the backpack as I keep running to the other side of the woods. I turn around to look at the blood bath going on behind me, I see Katniss running and the girl from 2 chasing after her. Come on! Out run her Katniss! I turn around to start to run to help her. Then the girl brigs out a small knife, with her amazing aim i know this might be Katniss's last moment but right as 2 throws it Katniss puts her bag over her head, blocking the knife. I let out a celebrAatory yelp and run into the woods. I should've kown better than to worry about Katniss, she's a survior.

I'm running through the trees trying to get as far away from the Careers because I know that's what Katniss would do, and I need to find her. We might not be on the best terms right now but we have a better chance of surviving together and she knows that. Maybe once I find her she will let me explain..

I hear something in the distance. I stop running, it sounds like.. WATER! That's what Haymitch told us to look for first. I walk in the direction the sound is coming from, once i get there i reach down and get a handful that I pour all over my face. I get a couple of drinks then i settle next to a a tree and go through the items in my backpack. I have a canteen, a flashlight, several extra daggers, a box of matches, two packs of crackers, and a bit of rabbit. I grab the canteen and fill it up with water. I look around, still no sign of Katniss anywhere. I put the contents of my backpack back inside along with my knife and I carry the sword, in case of a sneak attack. I walk up the river to the left which was the side of me Katniss was on before we both ran into the woods. I pull out a cracker and nibble on it. Maybe with the material I have i can make a couple of snares, or if I find Katniss she might have a bow and arrow to hunt with. It's doutful because last time I saw her all she had was that backpack. Maybe the contents were useful.

The day is slowly turning into night and Katniss is nowhere to be seen. I sigh and start to look for a tree that looks sterdy enough to hold me, I'm grateful that Katniss and I climbed trees often at home. I find one that looks pretty big. I start to climb and I look up, I see smoke in the sky. Wow, I can't believe someone would be stupid enough to light a fire. I heard a voice above me,"Idoit."

I look up and see a figure sitting sitting on top of a tree branch a couple trees behind mine, I almost silently creep towards it. As I get closer the grin on my face gets wider and wider. This is without a dout Katniss. I see her grimage and realize that whoever started the fire has just been killed and who knows where the careers are heading now. I need to get into a tree.

"Katniss?" I ask as I search for another tree near Katniss's.

"Gale?" I can see Katniss squnting her eyes looking for me in the darkness.

"I'll be in the tree on your left," I say as I start to climb, once I get to the top I see Katniss staring at me. "Good to see you again," I say and flash her a grin.

* * *

_**So I might change the order things happen to make it fit better with my story.. **_

_**Thank you SO much for the reviews, they really do make my day.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Somehow I fell asleep while I was up in the tree, I lift my head and rub my eyes."

"Yeah, we'll wait for her," I hear someone near me say. My eyes snap open. Cato. "She has to come down sometime." I look to the tree Katniss is sitting on adn I see her panicing face. Her eyes lock on mine I mouth "Wait." She nods. Now I have to come up with a plan to save her, what are we soppose to do we have 4 career tributes below us waiting to make any death they can long and painful.

"Clove," I hear Cato address. "Take first watch." She nods and sits down, knife in hand. The rest of the go to sleep, well that's easier. The only problem is Clove could wake them up with one yell, not to mention she's pretty scary herself. I sit there and watch. It's been about 5 minutes since Cato left Clove in charge when Clove starts to shake Glimmer awake.

"Glimmer," Clove whisphers in her ear. "It's your turn to take watch." Glimmer sits up looking confused.

"How long have we been out?" She asked.

"At least 3 hours," Clove says as she fakes a yawn. "You are handling it from here on." Clove lays down, knife still in hand. Glimmer look around clearly upset from being woken up. She gets up and leans against a tree, her eyes droopping every couple of seconds. When I see her eyes finally drift off I know this might be our only chance to get out. I lay down and look at the sky to think of an idea. I turn to look at Katniss, Wait! There is something above her that i cant quite make out. Whatever it is could be used as a reasource or could kill her before the careers could. I grab a couple of nuts off my tree and try to throw them at Katniss. one hits her straight in the face and she falls backwards off the tree!

Oh my gosh she is just dangling there, she mustve tied herself to the tree or something. I slowly crawl down from my tree and walk to Katniss's, making sure to gett at least a 10 foot distance from the Careers. Once i got there I look up at Katniss and try to surpress my laugh. She's clearly is upset, but right now she needs help. I start to climb practically on top of her thaat way I have a chance of catching her when I untie her. She appartently doesn't like this idea because she pushes me off. I stand up and peer at the Careers, to make sure they did not hear me crash to the ground. I lean as close as i can get to Katnisss. "Bare with me," I wisphter. "Your life is at stake." I grab my sword that i had laid on the ground and grabbed Katniss's upside down body. I swung the sowrd and cut the piece of fabric she was using to hang on to the tree with. I swung her rightside up in my arms and continued to hold her so that her face reached mine. "Good to see you Catnip," I say looking deep into her eyes.

"Uhm Gale?" She says looking at little pissed. "Can we do this when we aren't surrounded by Careers?" I nod and set her down. I can always make her talk later, after all I did save her life. I start to walk away from the Careers. "Wait," Katniss says so softly I think I imagined it. I turn around and she points up. What the..? Oh her stupid backpack, she can just leave that. I shake my head and start to walk off, but i can't hear footsteps behind me. Katniss is quiet but not that quiet. I turn around and see her climbing up the tree. I sake my head at her stubborness, this is not the time to be hardheaded. When she gets up there as grabs the bag and turns to leave, as she does that she shakes the tree majorly. The sound wakes up Glimmer who was resting on the other side of that tree. She looks around confused and then looks up at Katniss. Right as she opens her mouth to say something, Katniss shakes the tree really hard and the object I saw hanging above her fall and hit theground. Once it hit hundreds of bugs fly out and Katniss jumps to the ground sprinting my way.

"RUN!" She yells. " Tracker Jackers." I'm not totally possitive what those are but my the sounds of pain the now awake Careers are making I know they are not good. I turn to run away from them when I see Katniss running towards me stumbing like Haymitch. I suddenly remember learning a little about these back in the Capitaly training center. I Run towards Katniss knowing she's already been stung a bunch. I grabs her and see the Careers running towards water. I run the other way, there has to be water some place else. I feel something pokinmg my arm. I look down and see Katniss clutching a bow and several arrows. I shake my head, that's why she didn't run in time to get away from the Tracker Jackers, because she had to get these. I keep running but a couple of bugs are still swarming around me and I'm starting to feel alittle woozy I feel myself slowly blacking out..

* * *

_**Thank everyone for the reviews! And sorry for saying Capricornia instead of Cornucopia! My bad.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Katniss POV

I slowly open my heavy eyes. Ugh, I feel like crap. I look around and sit straight up before realizing I'm in the games. I am also in Gale's arms, I look around to get our surroundings. Nothing but trees. I shake and shimmy to get out of Gale's arms and I see two backpacks on the ground next to us, everything from last night comes back. I get up and go to the pack that didn't belong to me. I open it and pour out the contents I see a canteen fall out and I pick it up. IT"S HEAVY. I unscrew the cap as quick as I can and take a huge gulp of water. I sit back against the tree and have some of Gale's nuts.

_Snap! _I hear in the not so far distance. I jump up, time to go. I grab the two bags and see a bow and arrows a couple feet away, Gale must have started to drop stuff before he passed out. I go and retreive them. I go over to where Gale is and kick him awake. When he opens his eyes he shoots me that cocky grin of his that gives me butterfiles. I put my finger to my lip in indicate that we need to be silent. He nods and slowly gets to his feet. Both our heads jerk when we hear a voice.

"Come on," Someone with a deep voice rumbles out. "We have to find them." I don't know if they are talking about Gale and I, but I do not want to stay and find out. Me and Gale both turn to run at the same time, and we keep on running. "Did you hear that?" Cato booms and the careers start to run also. I can see water in the distance, if we can make it there we can swim down stream as the current takes us and we will lose of our trail. Once we get there we both dive in but my side was alittle shallow because I feel a rock scrape my thigh and it went in deep. I yelp and try to swim down hill. Gale, seeing me in my obvious distress, grabs onto me and drags me along behind him. he stop when we have swam long enough to confuse the Careers and pulls me on to a big rock. I look down at my leg and wince, that rock really got me. Gale sees it and looks like he might puke for a minute then put on a straight face.

"Come on I think I see a cave over there," he says as he points behind me. I turn and see a small cave. I try to stand up but it's really hard to put any pressure on my right leg. Gale looks at my pained face and lifts me into his arms. We walk to the cave and look around. "This is where you will have to stay for a little while." i just nod, my head is starting to hurt. I lean my head against the cave and try to listen to what Gale's saying. "We need to talk about everything." I try to nod but my head feels heavy and I see the cave floor start to rush to my face right before it hits i feel arms wrap around me. "KATNISS?" I hear a paniced vioce cry out right before I black out.

* * *

_**Sorry for any grammar errors, if it isn't obvious I don't have a Beta. haha**_

_**I really really appreicate all the reviews! I'm not trying to sound "desperate for reviews" I just want to tell ya'll how much they mean to me.**_

_**Oh and it might take a little longer for my chapters to get out there 1. I will be trying to take out more of my errors 2. I'm on vacation so.. haha :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

G. POV

I catch Katniss as she starts to fall over. I guess we weren't meeant to talk about us right now. I sigh and lay her down. I look and her cut and pour some water on it. I don't really know what to do, I was never really a good healer. I go over to a little spot across from Katniss and just stare at her. How did our relationship get so messed up?.

* * *

"UGH," I hear,as I open my eyes. I shoot up from my laying position, I must have dosed off looking at Katniss. I look over at her to see starting to sit up.

"Katniss!" i say crawling over to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," she says and she winces as she moves her hurt leg.

"Be careful," I say as I start to pour water on it. She winces. "Sorry," I say.

"Haymitch," she says looking up at the sky. "Could we get some medicine or something?" She looks like she would be willing to do anything, and i know what he wants. I lean in towards Katniss and put my mouth up to her ear.

"Just go with it," I wispher. I put my face stright in front of her face and just look into her eyes, then I slowly lean forward and softly brush my lips against hers just for a second. I pull back and look into her eyes asking for permission to go further but she looked like she was happy, shocked, and like she might puke. So I pull back and stand up. "I'm going to go see if I can find some food, okay?" I say as I start to climb up.

"Hey!" Katniss yells, so I stick my head inside the cave. "Tell me whose in the sky tonight." I just nod, knowing what she means.

When I climb out I go and search for food.

* * *

-An hour later.-

As I am about to walk back into the cave as the sky lights up. I look up and count on my hands, the only people left is the careers, Katniss, Thresh, and I. The little black girl had died today, it's funny I haven't heard thank many cannons. I walk into the the cave to see Katniss trying to start a fire with two rocks. I just stand and watch.

"Katniss," I say, obvouisly startling her, "What did you plan on doing once you got a spark?"

'I just thought if I could do it once I could do it again," she said with a smug look on her face. I just chuckle at her, she can be a trip. I tell her the news about whose here and whose not.

"You know what this means Katniss," I say. She just gives me a confused look. "I'm going to have to go out of here and challenge the the careers and Thresh."

"What? Just wait for me, I can help you soon!"

"Katniss, They are going to find us if we don't do anything."

"Gale, I'm scared to loose you."

* * *

Haymitch POV

"Come on," I say trying to keep up with the gamemaker." People love Gale and Katniss." He just nodded and walked into a room.

"This is as far as you can go." he said. I've been pestering him aboutdoing something to save the Gale/Katniss romance but I don't think I'm getting through to him. I walk back into the pent house that I stay in while my tributes are in the games. I see Effie sitting on the couch in front of the TV. I start to walk to my room when I see Katniss and Gale on the screen froze in place, then they jump into each other arms.

"What just happend?" i question Effie.

"They just changed they rules," she says looking absolutely shocked.

"To what?"

"Two tributes from the same District can win."

* * *

**_Thank you everyone for reviews!_**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

G. POV

Katniss looks so peaceful laying here, she's been so much better attitude wise since the rule change. I'm about to go to sleep next to Katniss when i hear something.

"Tributes, there will be a feast in to cornicopia tomorrow. Every District is in desperate need of something, those things will be in backpacks that have your District number on it. That is all," The voice booms over us. I look over at Katniss and see she did not wake up. I smile to myself, I already know what's in the backpack. Katniss's medicine. All I have to do is act like I'm going out to find more food. I sit back and watch Katniss sleep, soon we will be out of here and living it up back at 12. We will never have to worry about not having enough food, which is the biggest blessing you can have in 12. I want to talk to her before we get out of here though, more than ever that we will both have the chance to make it out alive.

I see Katniss's eyes slowly lift and i go to sit next to her. "How are you feeling?" I ask as I rummage through my bag look for ehatever food we still have left, we've only been in here for two nights but we didn't have much food to start with. All we have left is a couple of nuts, I hand them to her a stand up as tall as I can not hitting my head on the cave ceiling.

She looks up and just blinks her eyes at me with her usual 'You can't mess with me' face on.

"Anyone in there?" I ask waving a hand infront of her face and smile at her.

"Yeah, whatever," she says as she begins to try and stand up.

"Woah, woah," I say going to push her down. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Where do _you_ think _you're _going?"

"To get more food."

"Am I just suppose to be here and act useless?" She begins to stand up again. "No, I am not here just to look good. I'm going to pull my own weight and if you won't let then I am going to have to ask if we don't fight together."

"Katniss, stop being so proud and stupid." I say starting to get a little upset.

"Stupid?" She yells, when I said we needed to talk this is not what I meant. I sigh and sit beside her, we just need to talk. "Why are you sitting here Gale? I can do fine without you."

"Katniss, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Us." I say, that shut her up.

"Gale you know right now we should just try to get through the games," she looked really uncomfortable but she still looked strong.

"Just in case I die," I say taking her hand. She looks down and it like it was an alien. "Katniss, I don't know if you know this, but I love you." She just contined to stare at me like I have four heads.

"Yeah," she said slowly.

"And when we get out of here maybe we could be more than friends."

"Dear god, please let him be talking about being best friends," she said. She is deffinately not the romantic type.

"Katniss," I say trying to recover. Not only do I really need to say this but Haymitch might send us something for this. "Katniss," I say again, I'm at a loss of words. So I lean to her and kiss her softly just for a second then I pull back and smile. Katniss just looks up at me in shock. I can't believe she didn't see that coming though.

"Try not to hurt yourself while I'm gone," I say as I climb out of the cave and into the dangerous woods where four Careers are ready to killl us in a matter of seconds. As I'm walking into the woods I can hear Katniss try to sound cool and in control.

"Yeah yeah," she said softly. "Good talk." I just chuckle, it's just like Katniss.

* * *

**_Thank you everyone! It is about done, I am going to get them out of the games soon._**

**_I would like to thank girlonfire5360, SilenaChase, CaptainEKO, Sell Chan, Cattail Jay, yaiden, Earthbubble, Singing in the Dead of Night, Desastreuse, Blazican, halobabe1408, greenginger224, hopingforhappiness, wildwolfwind48, ifweburnthenyouburnwithus, & . .com for the reviews. Oh and all the guest! :)_**

**_So sorry for the wait, I just got home from vacation.. And I'm going on a church retreat tomorrow.. haha.. so I'll try and write some tonight and have it up before I leave tomorrow._**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I start off to the area where the feast will take place. As I start to walk further and futher into the woods I realize that I am not possitive where we are exactly. I think back to what Katniss and I did after we ran from the Careers. I think we headed East but I'm not sure. I start to panic, I might not be able to even make it to the feast when it starts. Someone else could grab our prize, which I think has Katniss's medicine in it.

_Don't panic. Don't panic. _I think to myself as I keep going forward, I sigh looking up to the sky, it's hard to say what time it is but I know it will be starting soon.

"Well, look what I've found guys," I hear an annoyingly loud voice say behind me. I turn and see the girl from District 2 leaning against a tree casualy while twirling a knife in her hand. I hear loud foot steps and see the large one who comes from her District. I turn to start to run.

"Come on 12," I hear her voice hiss, "You're not actually going to run are you?" She said acting as if it was the stupidest idea she has ever heard. I don't care if they think it's stupid, if I stay here I am sure to die. If I run I at least have a chance of out running them. I turn and start to run the way I was heading, maybve I'll come across the cornocopia while running. I don't make it 30 seconds when I feel a sharp pain in my left arm and I feel it hit a nearby tree. I look at my arm and see a dager sticking in it and the other end is stuck in the tree. I try to move my arm back but its stuck become of the stupid dart. I know they must want something, or else they would have just put the dart into my head.

Four Careers walk up to me and laugh at me. "Well, I guess you are stupid if you though you could get away from us?" 2 whispers into my ear, dangerously close to me now. I turn my head and growl at her. She seemed surprised at my actions but then burst out laughing. "Maybe we should keep him, he's feisty."

"And cute," the pretty blonde from 1 says. I grunt and wrinkle my nose in disgust. She just winks at me. Desperate whore.

"I don't think so," Cato says. "But you can make it more painful." He comes up to me and pushes the dagger farther into the tree and I feel my eyes tears but I hold them back. If I'm going to die, I'm not going to die a fool.

I don't say anything I just stare back at him harshly.

"Why don't you tell us where she is?" I know who she is. I would have to be stupid not to. I lean closer and spit in his face. His face gets an unearthly color red and he looks like he is about to eat him when the other one from 2 grabs him.

"Come on Cato," she says trying to get inbetween us. "We need to find the stupid girl before we kill him." I looks at me, then her. Then at me again, he leans in close and and says "You are going to regret that idiot."

I just chuckle at him.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He yells grabbing me by the shoulder then twisting me around, dragging the rest of the dagger out of my arm and I make a manly howl. I look over at my arm and see that it's bleeding badly and I bet the muscle is torn.

Cato opens his mouthto yell when he gets a weird look and his face and blood starts to poor at of his mouth.

* * *

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! **

**So I didn't have time to post before I went on my retreat.. hehe sorry. But today is my birthday and I got on here and typed a new chapter so I deserve a pat on the back. Haha jk.**

**Thanks to katy1986 LunaLovegoodLovesNargles kittenb999 Sell Chan Alphapapisa Cattail Jay for reviewing.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I stroke my arm and think about Gale. I wonder where he is he has been gone for so long, I hope he is okay. I try to get up and I manage, I have been feeling much better. I grab my bow and arrows and throw them out of the cave. I'm so hungry I guess I will have to go get something myself. As I slowly climb out of the cave I try not to hurt myself any more. Once I get out I realize that the cave is extremely close to a river. Normally I would just swim across but I don't think I can right now. Then I hear something I scoot back as far as I can back into the cave without getting into the part that drops off. I lean my head out and see.. THRESH!

I slowly reach for my bow and grab an arrow. I pull it back and let my arrow fly, it goes right into his skull. I smile to myself at my wonderful aim. Before the fact of what I just did can really sink into my mind I hear footsteps running my way. I turn and roll into the cave not wanting to find out who it is. I se Gale climbing into the cave with a small, blue backpack that has "12" written on it in black ink. Once he is in he unzips the backpack and pulls out a small container. He unscrews the lid and a gross looking yellow substance is inside.

"what is it Gale?" I ask as he get a handful of it and puts it on my wound. "I dont care what it actually is its just supposed to help you." Gale said sternly continuing to rub the repulsive cream on me. It smelled just as disgusting as it looked. "ouch!' I winced as he hit a sore spot of my wound. "Sorry Catnip but I have to get this on there for you to get better." he said feeling bad. "Its okay Gale, I know you mean well its just so painful."

Well I didnt have to worry about that for long. Less than what felt like ten minutes after application, the cream started healing my cut. You could all but see it working. The pain went away and I felt back to normal. "Gale I think we can move now." I said looking at him across our little cave. "Are you sure Katniss? If your still in pain Ill watch guard tonight so you can rest and we can move tomorrow." he said in a worried tone. "I'm fine we need to move. I already killed Thresh today so who knows who else has eyes on this place or how long they've been watching." I whisper shouted. "Your right but we need to move tonight, unnoticed. Were gonna need a plan."

We waited an hour or two after Claudious Templesmiths voice went quiet in the arena. Then we were gone. We crept quietly up through the woods weaving through trees and bushes trying to avoid obsticles. Gale and I would whisper to each other when neccessary but otherwise we were silent. After a while you could just barely see the pink of the sun starting to creep up in the arena so we found a nice tall tree and made camp at the top. "Goodnight Gale." I whispered yawning. "Sleep tight, dont let the tree bugs bite Catnipp." He whispered dozing off. Little did we know what we would wake up to the next morning.

*GALES POV*

I woke up after a long night with a severe burning sensation all over my body. This wasnt good but my main worry was Katniss. I opened my eyes tons of tiny little bugs that looked like the ants back home but bigger and slightly different. I knew these were engineered by the capitol. Katniss was still sleeping next to me so I quickly roused her awake. "Katniss wake up now! We have to get moving!" I said. She wasnt waking up. "Katniss get up NOW!" Thats when i realized the main sitafect of these disgusting creatures. They were created so that when bitten the venom would cause you to go into an almost coma but wears off after an hour. Either way i had to get us out of here.

I brushed off as many of the creatures as i could and grabbed all of our stuff. Now was the tricky part, carrying Katniss and myself down the 90ft high tree. I threw our pack over my shoulder leaving out a long sturdy peice of rope. I tied Katniss to my back piggy back style and started scaling down the tree. It was going okay until I heard a crack below my feet. The next thing I knew we were falling.


	19. Chapter 19

G. POV

I land on the ground with Katniss on top of me. She doesnt look so good, I defiantly need to get out of here. Fast. I throw Katniss over my should, letting all of our equipment fall to the ground and just take off running. When I see the water I jump in to get the bugs off. Wait where's Katniss? I start to panic and I search for Katniss. I scream her name without even thinking about the fact the remaining tributes can hear me. According to the sky, the only tributes left are Cato, Thresh, and Clove. I dont want to know how the other died, I know I will get to see the video later.

"KATNISS," I yell as black spots cover my vision.

* * *

K. POV

I wake up floating. Why the heck am I floating?! I sit straight up causing me to go under water. I stand up sputtering out water.I hear hushed voices coming from the woods. I glide over to a rock that's on the other side from the voices and ease drop.

"Wear do you think they are?" I hear a female voice whisper. I try to think about whose still alive but I can't remember.

"We need to knock out Fire Girl," the other one say. I know that voice. It's Cato. "She's dangerous." Yeah, I'm obviously the dangerous one. He could kill someone in two seconds and I'm hiding behind a bush from him,

"Where would they be hiding?" The girl, Clove, I assume. I turn to grab my bow and arrow when I realize that they aren't here. Why could they be?! I try to think back to before I fell asleep. All I remember is laying with Gale in a tree.. ohmigosh GALE!

* * *

G. POV

I wake up bleeding laying against a rock. I crawl up on it and stretch a bit before looking for Katniss. I can't see her, and I'm thinking trashy now so I don't call for her name.

_BOOM_

A canon just went off. It wasn't Katniss, it couldn't have been. She's making it through this, I know she is. She's my Katniss and she is a survivor. She has to- She's going to make it out of this.

_BOOM_

Another canon. What the heck?

* * *

_**So i know, I suck at my last couple of updates. But I have good reasons. Okay so, I had it typed up and being me I totally forgot about it for like a week then when I went to finally post it, I deleted it-_-. Yeah, I know. I am a moron. And then I went on a cruise and I didnt exactly have a chance to update it for 6 days. Then not joking, we went camping the day after we got back. Sooooooo I'm back, but it might take awhile for the next one, school and soccer is starting and well you know.. So this short chapter was kind of to tell you that I haven't given up. I just have been crazy busy. SORRY!**_

_**Tobias and Tris- Four and Six thanks for the support! And everyone else! I'm really sorry about the wait.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. And I couldn't belive I was stupid enough not to see this coming.

What happend? I was sitting here still hiding from Cato and Clove when all of a sudden Clove snapped at Cato. Cato didn't take that very well and I guess he had to get rid of her soon anyways, and he reached over and just snapped her neck. She didn't do anything, I think she was shocked. I wouldn't have been Cato is vicious and scary, no way I would ever trust him not to kill me. When Cloves body fell she rolled into the water splashing me, I jumped back out of instinct and i hit my head on the back of a tree branch, causing Cato to turn towards me quickly.

"Well well well," Cato says walking close to the small river that divids us. "Is that the girl on fire I see hiding?" I hold my breath, I'm going to have to make a run for it on the count of three.

one.

"Come on out 12," Cato says still staying across the river.

Two.

"Your not scared of me are you?" He said mockingly. "Not you, oh no."

Three. I start to sprit away from him when I heard to loud groans and the sound of two bodies crashing. I saw a large dark figure. Thresh.

He had tackled Cato and they were rolling around on the ground fighting, neither of them had weapons, Cato had dropped his. I didn't know if I should stay or if I should run away. Just then they fell into the rivver and started to go downstream. I guess I won't be seeing the end of that fight. I started to run in the opposite direction of Thresh and Cato and I started to call out Gale's name. I made it 3 minutes before I heard the _BOOM _of another canon, whoever died at least put up a good fight.

"GALE!" I yell. If we can get together we can live, we can kill whoever is left easy. I see my arrows and my bow up ahead, this must be near where I got Gale. I scream his name one last time and i decide it's time for me to be quite, because whoever is still alive is still out there, and is porbably ready to kill more than ever. I pick up my bow and swing the arrows on my back. If i want to win this think I will just have to kill the last tribute myself. I turn around and start to walk back to where Cato or Thresh will be. I knew that the walk you be long because who knew how far Cato or Thresh had gottn so i Bwnt down to get some water and i feel someone grab me by my neck and pull me up. I know Gale wouldn't handle me like this but I can't turn my head to look and see who it was holding me.

"You thought you could get away from me 12?" A deep vioce growls into my ear. That voice is without a dout Cato. Wonderful. "You can't ever get away from me. I own you. I own this whole game. I was trained for this, I'm going to WIN this." He seems to be getting angrier and angier with every word he spits out at him. He pulls his hand tigher around my throat making it almost impossible for me to breath. I start to panic, I can't die now, I've made it this far! I have to get home to Prim, I absolutly HAVE to. It's my duty.

I Kick him in the knee but it doesn't seem to bother Cato. He is so crazy he proably doesn't have any pain tolerance. He looses his grip on my neck just so he can turn me around to face him. Thresh really beat him up good, Cato looks like he is about to fall over dead. His nose is still gushing blood and is right eyes is almost swollen shut, plies he has a nasty cut on his temple.

"Tell me where your little 'friend' is and maybe I'll kill you fast," he says sneering into my face. I lean my head as far away as possible from him.

"I wish I knew buddy," I said. "don't you think if I knew where he is I would be WITH him." Cato just glares at me for a minute before smirking "

so I guess we will have to go with the other death," he says with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Other death?" I say confused.

"You know, the one when you don't tell me were Lover Boy is and I drag out your death as long as I want." I spit in his face. " Oh hell no." then I see Gale hiding behind a tree with Catos sword that he dropped, I think this might just work out.

* * *

_**So I did two right in a row to make upsoft waiting so long for the other one. Thanks for the support guys. 3**_


	21. Chapter 21

G. POV

I see Cato's lifeless body fall to the ground in front of me. The sword Cato had left out in the open sticking out of his back. He happens to fall on top of Katniss who lets out a grunt and pushes him off.

"Still trying to make a move with the ladies even when he's dead," Katniss says with a highly annoyed face. I feel funny inside, killing off the last member of The Hunger Games didn't feel like I thought it would. I thought that I would kill and forget, because I do what I do to get home to my family. But that's not how I feel. Even though I now will never need more food. Even though saved my life and can now get home to take care of my siblings. Even though I saved the girl I love life, I still don't feel right in the head. I kill Cato. CATO! He would have killed me in a heartbeat and never think of me again. And yet after killing him I can't even celebrate properly with Katniss. I look up at her, she is smiling from ear to ear, which is not a face Katniss shows a lot. SHe brings me into a hug and squeezes tight before backing away shyly, so unlike Katniss. But to be honest, after the games none of us will ever be the same.

"Ready to get home?" She asks noticing I'm not in my usual mood. I just nod and realize that there is nothing here to pick us up. I think Katniss reads my mind. "Are we not going home yet?" She yells up to the sky. I can tell she just wants to get out of here, I have to be honest, I just want to do the same.

"THE PREVIOUS RULE HAS BEEN REVOKED. THAT IS ALL." The loud voice of someone from the capital booms. I feel my blood start to boil.

" ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?" I yell up to the sky. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" I look over at Katniss and see that she is being a lot more chill about this than I am. In fact, she is just breathing slowly and looking up at me with pity. _Woah_. She looks at me for one hard moment and then goes over to where her bow and arrows are lying. I Take a step back from her. "Woah Katniss," I say slowly grabbing them from her hands. "I'm sure if we refuse to kill each other there is nothing they can do." She jerks the arrows out of my hands and gives me a firm look.

"There is something that I just have to do," she says and she grabs a single arrow and throw the rest of them to the ground. She has a determinered look on her face. I reach down and kiss her slightly on the lips, she looks like she might hurl all over me now. Smart move, Gale. I do a quick roll and get behind her while grabbing an arrow at the same time.

"There is something I have to do too," I say and I lift the arrow up, she brings hers up as a weapon too. Right as she looks like she is going to pounce on her I take my arrow and stick it deep into skin. I feel the warm blood covering my fingers and I drop the knife. I fall to the ground and look at the wound I had just inficted. There was no one who could survive this wound , it is deep and right below the heart. Katniss fall sdown to the ground in front of me and gets a few tears in her eyes. "I had to do it Katniss, you were going to and I had to be the one to call the last shot." Katniss looks down at the wound and is lookly a little pale.

"Gale, how could you?" She says touching the blood coated shirt, she quickly pulls it off and inspects it further. "You are such an ass, you know that?" She is obviously upset, I have to be honest, I would be pissed at Katniss if she had done this to me. Katniss grabs my face and pulls me into a kiss.

"I love you."

* * *

**_Soo it's short and it's a cliffy! I think my first big cliffhanger. But anyways thatnk for all the support! I cant believe that it's almost over! Please continue to review my lovelies. :)_**


	22. Chapter 22

K. POV

I look down at Gales bleeding torso, where he had stabbed himself a couple of moments before. I grab the knife and start to pull it out. Gale grabs on to my hand, I look up to him through my tearful filled eyes.

"Katniss," Gale whispers softly and he gently takes my hand off of the knife. "Just let it be." we'll no. Just no. I'm not gonna let my best friend die because some stupid people in the capital need some entertainment. I yank the knife out of Gale and he lefts out a long manly howl. "Katniss," Gale says, obviously in pain now. I rip a part of my jacket off with my teeth and us it to apply pressure onto the wound. "They aren't going to come save us unless one of us is dead," Gale continues to look at me with pity. As if im the one dying in front of him! I just grit and him and continue to apply pressure.

"Everything is going to be fine Gale okay? Okay?! I'm not going to let you die, you've come too far for this to happen," I say feeling Gales warm blood twist it's way inbetween my fingers.

"Katniss, we both knew coming into this that not both of us were going home."

"That's not what I was thinking."

"Well what we're you thinking?" Gale asks me looking at me with amusement. Why can't he just be serious and normal at a time like this? He should be worried about not dying!

"I knew that we would be together," Gale says. "And maybe our time has ran up." Gale leans he head back onto the ground and closes his eyes. I start to scream at him.

"GALE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME HERE!" I yell at him. Then I fall back and just stare at him. "I can't believe your just going to leave me here, I thought you wanted to run away with him," I say crawling closer to him. "We can still do that, you know?"

I roll back on my heels and continue to sob, crying out Gales name. How can he leave me like this. I cant survive with out him. My best friend. He was with me through everything, and now he's gone. My sorrow turns into anger and I jump onto my feet.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! YOU PUT ON A DAMN GOOD SHOW DIDN'T YOU. YOU MUST BE SO PROUD!" I scream yelling at no one, but at the whole world at the same time. I pull at my hair and scream, the hot tears streaming down my face. I sit on the forest floor next to Gales still body my eyes shut and my jawclenched tight. This couldn't be real. I don't want it to be real. I cant bare to open my eyes to take in the scene of what took place only minutes before. There is no telling how long I sat there. Seconds, minutes, hours, days even. None of it mattered without him with me. By my side. Alive. Suddenly, I feel a gush of wind coming towards me from above rustling the leaves on the trees that rise up so high. My brain barely comprehending anything right now besides the fact that my best friend is no longer with me, I have no idea what the source is. I search the sky trying to see through the dark night. Then I see a large figure hover in front of the moon blocking its light from my view. The Capitol Hovercraft coming to take me home. Away from Gale.

* * *

_**Thanks so much guys! Keep reading and sorry its short! More to come! Hope you like the cliff! PLEASE review it means a lot. big love .xx**_


	23. Chapter 23

K. Pov

_*Coming home after VicTory tour*_

_I just off the train and look around District 12. Now that I'm back for good the realisation hits me that I don't have my best friend anymore. I start to walk to the new home they have built for me, it's too big for me in my opinion. I walk through the way I would go to get to my old house for some reason. I stop by all the shops that sell anything and buy something from each, I might as well contribute to my District while I have money. _

_i step into the bakery where the kid who saved my life works. I open the door and look inside, everything looks the same, nothing ever changes. I walk inside and go to the counter, someone is in the back working, I can here them._

_"Excuse me," I call out, wanting to buy something so I can head back home soon. I see a blonde mess of hair look through the doorway and a handsome smile creep on the mouth._

_"Katniss!" Peera yells jumping over the counter to embrace me. I allow him and bit don't show any signs of effect ion back. "when did you get back?"_

_"Just a little while a go."_

_"Come here first thing?" Peeta said with a wink. I give him a hard look and other point to the first thing I see. _

_"I would like one of these please."_

_"Sure thing," Peeta says jumping back over the counter and grabbing my treat. I grab some of many coins from my pocket and give them to Peeta. "Thanks I say," I take a photo of my pastry. Oh gosh it's delicious. "What is this?" I ask shoving more of it into my mouth. Peeta chuckles._

_"It's a cookie."_

_"Why haven't I thrived one of these?" I asked amazed I have been through my whole life without a cookie._

_"Im sure you had some sort of cookie at the capital. This kind is Peanut Butter. In my opinion suger cookie is much better." I gasped at this._

_"No way there is another type of cookie that is better." Peeta laughs and reaches into where the food was. He llifts up a plain looking cookie. _

_"This cookie takes the cake," Peeta says with a smirk._

_Peeta and I continue this mindless chitchat for what seems like forever. I know it was probably just an hour or so._

_"Well as fun as this has been I better get going," I say turning around to leave._

_"Wait," Peeta calls after me. I turn around to see Peeta jumping over the counter. "I promised myself I would tell you somwthig if you came back home." I like him a look telling him to keep talking. Instead he leans down and places his lips ontop of mine. This kiss was as gentle as some of males or a passionate as others. but there was something there. Not giants fireworks like Gales kisses, but a small spark that is giving me butterflieSheehan breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes. He has one hand around my waist and the other cupping my face._

_"I love you Katniss."_

* * *

**I know I know. Totally looks like its gonna turn into a Peeta/Katniss Story but I'm not down yet ;).**

**I would like to thank everyone who is following or favorited! **

**Guest: if you don't like fan fiction then why are you reading..? Thanks fit your opinion but feel free to quit reading it you don't like.**


	24. Epilogue

_**Okay guys quick AN. I feel really bad/stupid because I had this all typed up and everything. And then it deleted. ;( I was so mad, I took like a week and then I rewrote it, posted it and everything was good.. Except I didn't actually post it, something went wrong. I just never double checked to see if it actually went through until yesterday when I discovered that it didn't! So so sorry for the wait, totally my bad guys.**_

* * *

**3RD POV**

Katniss sits in her chair that she has stayed in the last 2 years, her mind is fading away slowly. She can't tell you of any events she did. Like helping to plan the rebellion, to giving birth to her kids, watching her grand children, becoming the president. All of that has just vanished from her mind. But she can still remember certain things. Things that she did with one her in pert inPerticular. She can still see blue ocean blue eyes light up as he greeted her when they would go hunting. She can still smell his musky scent she would smell as the layer together in the field. She can still hear his smooth as silk voice saying her name. She could still see him, dead.

She misses Gale, every moment of every day. She knows he's dead, she's accepted it. But everyday she shoes back to those beloved memories. Her kids come to visit her often, not really knowing what to do with someone in her position.

"Maybe she could move in with me," her oldest recommended, not thinking she should be living on her own.

"No! Moms the strongest person I know, she wouldn't want to be mooching off you and your family," her second child proclaimed in response.

"It's not mooching! Everything I have I owe to her."

"Mother may not be in her right mind but she's fine."

Her youngest just sits back, knowing that Katniss would want neither Fate. No, what Katniss needs is to get away, and fast.

So that night Katniss'a own youngest child slips something into her drink. Nothing to make her go crazy, or experience any pain. Just to take her to where she needs to Go.

* * *

KATNISS POV

I open my eyes and I'm on the train riding to the capital again. I've had many dreams like this, just none so real. I wish I could go back and redo everything that happened. I look around for people and see no one. Strange, considering in my other dreams everyone is here.

A slightly familiar face walks through the door and I smile and stand.

"Wonderful! Where is everyone?" I ask looking around anxiously. She doesn't say anything, she just points out the window. What..? I go to the window and look out. Nothing's there but what we are passing, which looks extremely vivid. More than any other dream. I look back at the girl and instantly recognise her the Anox I know. I go to speak but opt not to. She can't speak back anyways. I continue to stare out the window when I see it.

The trains stops and I know this is not a dream. I run to the door to get out and step off of the train. My mind going crazy. This can not be happening. When I step off, I'm on Capital ground. THIS have never happens in my dreams. I see a crowd of people all jumbled up together. I walk over to them and feel tears in my eyes in who I see. Everyone who was in, or had any part of the Hunger Games my year was there. I stare at all the faces. I feel proud that I made it. All the tributes are lined up according to District on the very end of the line of people. I walk down there slowly.

I was by District 1, I see Marvel and Glimmer. Marvel looking Rilke he's trying to get Glimmers attention but shes too busy staring at Cato. Figures.

I was past District 2, Cato and Clove. While Glimmers over here staring at Cato he's looking at Clove lovingly. Clove is just taking this time to stare at me, not glare but just look. I look right back at her and stop before walking any further. I look into her eyes and see her spirit, the one that I crushed by winning the Hunger Games. also see forgiveness and I know we are going to be okay.

I walk by the remaining Districts looking at every tribute trying to place them in my mind. It's funny throw you can remember the little things, like how District 5 had a small freckle above her lip or how District 10 had some of the weirdest kids.

I stop when I see Thresh, cause I know whose tiny body is choking to be behind. When I see Rue, standing there looking as innocent and cute as before I feel proud. I feel like I have her something to be proud of. I kiss my three fingers and raise them as I step in front of her. She gives me a bigger smile and returns the sign. "Thanks you," she whispers.

I finally look past to see Gale. Oh Gale. He looks so, perfect. Just looking at him makes me fall in love all over again. I want help myself, I feel my legs pick up speed an I run right into Gales arm. I hug him closely to verify that he's really here.

"Please don't leave me," I say with glossy eyes in a hushed voice.

"Why would I leave you when I've been waiting for you for so long?

_**Well it's over officially guys! Thanks SO SO much for tall the support I got through reviews and PM. You guys are so amazing. Thanks everyone for favorited or followed this story! You guys don't know how much all of this means to me. This was my first uh "Real" story on here. My writing has changed from the beginning, thank you so much for continuing throughtout the awkward start. Haha! You guys mean the world! please check out some of my other stories! THANKS. LOVE Y'ALL.**_


End file.
